Hibari the Demon Lord
by K Double Prime
Summary: "Please, defeat the Demon Lord that cruelly rules over us! He has also taken captive one of our women!" said the old chief of Namimori town and the group of warriors acquiesces to the plea and heads out to defeat Hibari Kyoya and to save the beautiful I-pin. What will happen next? And I was overly bored and insane. Please read and review!


Random at will.

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters

* * *

**Hibari the Demon Lord**

There was a patch of land somewhere in the magical world that is known for its shepherd. Namimori, as it is called, has 'The Shepherd', and according to the people, he is nothing more than a wolf in disguise for he is a vicious and greedy animal, a Dark Lord. Because of his rule with an iron fist, the people have resorted to brave warriors that hail from a different land and culture to defeat the reigning peer of the realm.

The warriors, comprised of a characteristically thin wizard with brown unkempt hair, a silver-haired and arrogant archer, a boisterous brawler who is also a monk who could heal, and a lax yet skillful swordsman, made their way to the town of Namimori with the goal of defeating the Demon Lord Hibari Kyoya.

They soon find the old chief of the town and he gives them the details of their quest, instructing them of how to find the lair of the Dark Lord. Eventually, the warriors were able to infiltrate the enemy's stronghold and was able to make their way towards the throne room.

Before they could even reach the designated place, they were able to meet their target, the Dark Lord himself. When he looked at them, his ominous gaze sent shivers down the warriors' spines. But the impending need to vanquish such evil reigned supreme in the heroes' bodies.

"Die, you damned Demon Lord!" shouts the silver-haired archer as he knocked an arrow upon his bow. Waiting for the right moment to attack, this archer hovers the tip of the explosive arrow, following the path of the Dark Lord as he fought one of the archer's allies.

On the front line was the swordsman; his short cape billowing with every slash, his sword cutting through wind as the Demon Lord continues to be rather agile. Soon though, the swordsman stops attacking and suddenly disappears from the Dark Lord's sight.

In a flash, he returns with another attacker, the brawler, and they attacked simultaneously. But it was to no avail. The Demon Lord still remains unharmed as they continuously deplete their strength. Soon enough, the archer gets his opening and releases the arrow, successfully hitting the wall near the Demon Lord and activating the explosive which sends the enemy tumbling on the floor.

The allies see it as a chance and coordinate their attack. Unrelenting, the swordsman and the brawler finally get the Demon Lord into a corner.

"Drop dead already!" the swordsman howls in desperation as the enemy is still to be felled. A huge wave of energy then blows him off, smashing the swordsman to the wall. As he recollects himself, he sees his wizard ally still covered with the same orange energy that had swallowed the Dark Lord.

The brawler does not let up and attacks in conjunction with the archer, further weakening the enemy. "Yamamoto!" the brawler calls as he picks up the enemy by the cape. Spinning and spinning, he acquires enough speed to throw the damned thing towards his swordsman friend so the final blow can be delivered.

"I will smite thee!" and so Yamamoto does with his sword, cleaving the evil into two from the shoulder to the hip. The Dark Lord speaks no words in his final moments and falls to the floor gracefully.

Quickly the swordsman trudges up the tallest tower's steps and in front of the door that hides the captive of the castle. He and the others destroy the door and through the dust and smithereens of the entrance they stepped in. The image of a lone woman strewn on the edge of the bed greets their eyes. Her weary form and uncontrollable sobbing alerts them.

"Milady, we came here to save you. Are you alright?" The swordsman crouches to her side, a gloved hand offered to her but it was not taken. Instead, by his words, her head shot up from the comfort of unkempt covers of the bed. Her eyes were ablaze with fury yet tears continue to fall down her cheeks. Her face may have been marred with tears but her unusual beauty seemed to shine through them.

Not a single moment does she spend in their company. She runs out of the room and down the steps, huffing as she made her way to the Lord's quarters. The other men that came to her rescue follow suit and they cannot believe how fast she could run in those dresses. Not to mention that she knew well the twists and turns of the hallways.

They all reach the hall where the heroes fought with all their might. But the noble silhouette by which the light from the windows create surprise and push the warriors to fight once again.

"How could it be? I killed him!" the swordsman shakily raised his blade once again. He was tired. The last smite he delivered had drained all his strength. But for such beauty to be won, he will fight to the death.

"Lord Kyoya!" the woman calls and runs to him, to that abomination that they almost died by not too long ago.

"What's going on?" the archer angrily growls as he readied his bow for another shot.

"Don't go there!" the wizard screams as he follows the young maiden, wishing to stop her before it was too late. As he had thought, the Dark Lord raised pillars of purple flames from the floor and began incinerating anything that was near. The wizard finally catches up with the woman and stops her by the arm.

"Let me go!" she says and gives him a kick to the side of the head, effectively knocking him down. The other warriors stare in complete horror as they saw what kind of relation exists between the maiden they were trying to save and the Dark Lord of Namimori.

They watched the two's embrace, the Lord's black cloak covering the young woman completely as she buried her face in his chest. After which a strong wind blows away the cape and reveals an armor clad woman, the same woman as before, stitching the Dark Lord's gruesome wound with otherworldly black energy threads.

She speaks as the mantle's hem touches the floor once again yet the Dark Lord no longer stands on his own. He has slumped onto the woman's shoulders. "What have you done?" she asks the warriors who have intruded upon their peaceful castle, slain their peace keeping men and had wounded the man that has been keeping watch over the land of Namimori.

"We went through such extreme trouble and all we get is this?" the brawler yells from the other end of the hall. But the wizard stops him before he could throw himself to death.

The wizard calmly speaks as he held a hand over his bruised cheek, "That's enough, Ryohei. She does not want to fight."

"You lot have been tricked," she speaks again as she righted her Lord's arm over her shoulder. "This town is evil and the only person that keeps the evil force in place has been defeated by you."

The archer then unleashes a snide retort, "How do you expect us to believe you, huh!?"

"That's enough Gokudera!" the wizard's voice heightened with his anger at his allies. "What proof do you have that we were tricked?"

"The people told you that the Dark Lord was keeping a woman captive, correct? But the truth is that the people sacrificed me so that they could get away with destroying a part of Namimori." She swallows hard before she could tell them a very important thing, "When you return to the town, ready yourselves for a more evil entity will definitely want you destroyed." An incantation soon lights up the space around her feet and the group of warriors know that she would soon escape.

"Wait! What is your name?" Yamamoto lunges forward and over the flames, his hand reaching out to her.

"My name is of no importance." Black, leaden flames suddenly swallow the beautiful, armor clad maiden and the Dark Lord, and it slowly eats them to ashes and they were gone.

-cloud-

The two reappear in a field filled with lavender; it's beautiful hue somehow illuminating the small patch they were on. Hibari Kyoya, the Demon Lord over Namimori, was breathing heavily against the woman's shoulder and she slowly and carefully lays him down on the bed of purple flowers. The flowers seem to resonate, small lights radiate from them and it slowly drained them of their color. These lights then travel towards the Dark Lord's body and fills him with energy and he regenerates from it.

"I-pin," Hibari reaches out for his woman and she acquiesces and holds his hand, "This must be the doing of that man. He has been planning this for the longest time."

"That wizard from before," I-pin holds tighter to his hand, "Is the Wizard King of Vongola, is he not?"

Sitting up, Hibari smirks as he usually does upon the face of strong enemies. "This will be interesting." He stands back up like nothing has happened to his body. He then offers both of his hands to I-pin who was still sitting upon the flowers and admiring her lord from where she was.

For a moment, she was taken in by his regal appearance. But his held out hands snaps her back to reality and she takes them, with a curious question on her tongue, "Why did you let them defeat you?"

"To give them hope. So that I could crush it completely when I repay my debt hundred-fold." In his excitement, Hibari squeezes her hand slightly, eliciting some memories from the maiden he has taken as his woman.

"P-please!" The old chief of the village pleaded on his knees, continually shaking his clasped hands as he repeatedly prayed for the dark lord's patience and mercy.

Still, the Dark Lord mused as he stood towering over the people of Namimori. He had no need for such sacrifice. He already has his castle overflowing with them. Still, this one, the one the villagers were currently offering to him, was different from the ones before. It will take time but he knows that the patience of raising it will bear great fruits.

"Hn," he said in thought. That was the point. He has to raise it. The other, earlier sacrifices could also do that for him but the fact that the new sacrifice looks more interesting is not to be disregarded. "Alright. I'll accept this one," he finally answers and the people rejoice. But purple colored flames suddenly swallow the old chief; his wrinkly skin slowly burning into a crisp.

"Why is it that human flesh smell so putrid when it's being grilled?" garnering frightened looks from all the villagers. He raises his hand again, pointing through faces, "If you think I'm the worst, ask yourselves this: how many children have you thrown to me to be eaten?" and then leaves with the new sacrifice carefully tucked in his arm.

Arriving at the castle, the Dark Lord was met by his most loyal man who, with utmost care, takes the newest sacrifice from his lord's arms.

"Another one, huh? It's a girl this time," and he strokes the new sacrifice's hair ever so gently. "Can you tell me your name?" the right-hand man asks the tiny girl. He takes her hands in his, if it was any consolation if she was afraid. But her hands were warm and still, not an ounce of fright within her soul, causing the man to laugh in amusement.

The Dark Lord who opted to stand by the window to gaze at his majestic land, hears this laugh and turns, his steely eyes falling upon the pair. "What's so funny, Kusakabe?" and the two look at him, the girl's eyes bright and full of admiration.

"This girl, Lord Kyoya, is not afraid of you," the right-hand man, Kusakabe, states as a matter of fact.

"I can see that." The Dark Lord approaches them and squats to the young girl's level, offering his hand, "What's your name, little one?"

The girl looks at him, takes in his visage of cold apathy and monstrous, evil gaze but she is not fazed. Instead, she takes her hand out of Kusakabe's own and places it on the Dark Lord's grasp. "I-pin," and soon places her other hand in his larger one. Her small grasp squeezes a bit and her lips curl into a smile, "They say you're cold." Her bright eyes stared at their connection and spoke again, "But why are your hands warm?"

-cloud-

The doors to the Demon Lord's study open with a creak and a head of black, braided hair peeks into the room; her voice small but proud as she calls out, "Lord Kyo?"

I-pin has become better ever since she was brought to the castle. Before she had very thin limbs and skinny cheeks, now she was glowing and healthy. And pretty.

Her steps resound in the room full of books and whatnot as she headed for the sole table that stood in the far end of the room. There she finds an awakening Dark Lord, his eyes barely open from his sleep. A yellow bird was nestled in his black hair and it soon awakens and flies off outside.

He picks up the little girl and places her on his lap, "What is it?" Kyoya yawned his question. He places his palms over the arm rests, feeling the expensive velvet. And the little girl eyes his gesture warily.

"Can I play outside?"

"Of course you can." But his words did not elicit a smile from the little girl, which it should as it always did to the other sacrifices. "Hn?" yet the girl continues to look at him, something else aside from his verbal consent should have been given. He smiles at her bizarre tastes yet he pulls his hands in front of her so that she could place her own in them. Gently he tightens his fingers around her little appendages and she would give him a toothy smile.

"A lady shouldn't smile like that," Kyoya reprimands.

-cloud-

Once, the Dark Lord Hibari Kyoya returns from his land after he razed a family to ashes. In his way back to his room, the grown I-pin stood in his way.

Her eyes were red and puffy and her body was trembling slightly. Her words bear courage, "Why did you do that!? You didn't have to kill them!" her shaky voice resounded in the hall and the other guards pointed their blades at her. She steps back yet her eyes remain trained on her Lord who is slightly amused.

"You are frightened by my men whom you can crush single handedly yet you're not afraid of me, the Dark Lord of Namimori?" Flourishing his hand, the guards part to give way to him as he approached the young woman and they sheathed their weapons to stand straight by the walls.

I-pin does not flinch by Hibari's demonic gaze nor does she falter by his oppressive aura. She was, by all means, immune to his monstrous powers. "You could have had forgiven them!"

"And then what?" Hibari then swats his cloak away so he could freely raise his hand and touch the blackened patch of skin on I-pin's forehead, "So they could hurt you again?"

"You're wrong! They did not mean to hurt me!" still, I-pin defends the already dead villagers.

"They're dead. Even if you prove them good they won't come back to life," the Dark Lord says as he passes the naïve girl. He was making his way to his room once again but the girl is persistent at proving him wrong.

"I'm not going to let you do it to others!" she said as she stood in front of him once again, her arms raised to keep him from moving forward. But Hibari was the ever powerful Demon Lord and passing her is nothing short of breathing for him—in a flash he appeared behind her, his lips dangerously close to her supple skin. His breath fanned across her cheek as she heard him speak,

"Those people you protect sacrificed you to me," and then he wraps his arms around her, his cloak falling around them, as she shuddered in her crying. In a flash of purple flames they disappear.

"I-pin!"

And the beautiful woman was shaken from her reminiscence.

"Yes, Milord?"

"We will follow those fools. And we'll strike while that man is distracted by them."

"Does this mean…" I-pin paused. The following words must be carefully chosen but there was no time as her lord walked over the flowers and towards the shrine that borders the lavender field. "That you can't defeat him on your own?"

"Hmph," and the Dark Lord pulls her close and tucks her in his cloak as the winds become increasingly chilly. "It's not as if those fools could really bother him. Let's just say I'm repaying my debt with the same money he lent me," he explained cryptically. But the words did not matter, for I-pin knew that her Lord was planning to win and finally rid Namimori of the shadow that has been threatening them for a while now. Or that he was bluffing.

They walk carefully over the flowers, as far as careful can get when they were already stepping over them. Their feet carefully tread the ground with unbelievable coordination, as if each and every little detail had been thought out.

They hadn't danced in a while. I-pin usually entertained him with one but never had they touched in an exquisite rhythm outside of the bed in a while. And for a moment, I-pin was glad for the unfortunate attack that was released upon their castle. The two of them haven't had the time for one another because of that man's appearance and they both decided to take the walk rather slowly.

Once they got to the shrine, shadows appeared around them. And these shadows slowly revealed their faces, bringing relief to I-pin, "Kusakabe! I'm glad you're alright!" and she releases her hold on his cape as she went to amicably embrace the right hand man.

"What of that man?" Hibari began when the greetings were done with. Kusakabe was nowhere happy.

"He began diminishing our forces, Lord Kyo. Everything has been carefully planned. Those warriors were the biggest part of it. If you weren't protecting us with your magic, we would've been dead."

"I see. Well then, that's a head start for them." At his words, his men howled and rejoiced at their renewed morale. One by one, the shades left the shrine, enacting the orders given to them, leaving behind the Demon Lord of Namimori and his woman.

"The only reason you got me trapped behind magically sealed walls was because you cast a sleep spell on me," with voice silky and seductive, I-pin laces her arms around his neck; one of her hands playing with Hibari's ebony hair. "I will not sit down and watch you triumph by yourself."

Their lips slowly gravitate towards each other and slowly they relish in each other's taste and softness, their hands hungrily pulling at the other's body. Until the presence of a blond man pulls them apart and Hibari forces I-pin behind him.

Annoyed, the Dark Lord cannot stop the growl from emerging from his throat, "It's just you, Bucking Horse Dino."

"Well now, ready to defeat the illusion man, Mukuro Rokudo?"

"Always have I dreamt of this."

-cloud-

The warriors stand defeated in front of the illusory sorcerer Mukuro Rokudo. His illusions are too much for them for they have never fought somebody like him. They could only pray for somebody to save them from certain death.

"She was… right," the wizard huffed as he picked himself from the ground. His head was thumping hard from all the deception that took over his mind. "What an overly generic plan! How did I miss it?"

"Don't kick yourself for it, Tenth!" The archer, Gokudera, comforted his Wizard King. It was all that he can do. He doesn't even know if it's his real king that he's talking to.

The monk, followed by the swordsman, was the first to stand again after he was repeatedly beaten to the ground by the unusually physically strong sorcerer.

"Fufu~" and they heard him laugh over the mist that he had set upon them—the medium of his illusions. "Over already?" and the enemy shows himself.

But a whip uproots him from where he stands, followed by a ground-shattering kick from high above. The sorcerer hisses as he increases the mist around them and creates a mind wrecking deception for all of them.

Rokudo was so busy entertaining himself over the low ones that he had forgotten about a very crucial piece in the board. Before he could react, he was suddenly trapped between two walls of purple flames and by a clapping sound that rang in the air, Mukuro was nothing but an image in a purple colored glass. This released the others from his mental torture.

Hibari then teleports near the glass and shatters it with a swing of his tonfa but the sorcerer reappears somewhere in the distance but suffered considerable damage.

"That was certainly underhanded, even for you," the sorcerer shrugs the earlier attack and readies another illusion for all of them to feast on. But these illusions unexpectedly materialize. "What do you think of my magic!?"

Hibari is then faced with a copy of I-pin, so perfectly crafted that he wasn't sure if it was an illusion or not, if she was merely being controlled. The surroundings have also been tampered with, disabling him from seeing his allies.

I-pin then caresses him with a most gentle touch. But he was no fool, and sets her on fire. Purple sparks set the imaginary world on fire and his magic crests slowly accumulate all over the place. "You can't hide from me!" as each and every crest is being used to detect the enemy amongst friends. Also, deadly spikes grew from the crest, narrowing down to where the sorcerer might be.

Soon, the sorcerer was found and the Dark Lord, along with the monk, the swordsman and Dino, attack in fury; each and every one of them was attacking with all their might.

The illusions stop in a blink of an eye as the sorcerer lay wasted under the foot of the Demon Lord. The sorcerer burst into flames and as if it wasn't enough, I-pin launches into the air and her kick falls like a meteor on the sorcerer's head, burying it in ruble.

The sorcerer's body disintegrates into mist and everyone relaxed as it was confirmed that the evil presence was completely gone. As a result, the malice that has been hanging over the people of Namimori disappeared and they have become docile once again.

The Wizard King of the Vongola then faces the Demon Lord and his Lady. His tiny and intimidated voice apologizes for all the trouble that his group has caused.

"I could bite you to death," and the Dark Lord shows his sharp fangs and it scares the Wizard King.

"I cannot believe you're the Wizard King."

"And I can't believe you're his woman," retorts Gokudera.

They all return to their homes and rebuild afterwards.

'Hibari and I-pin continue to watch over the people of Namimori so that the evil in their hearts do not grow to proportions that the people could not handle.

He may be a Demon Lord, what with the horns on his head, a tail and long nails, but he was more humane than most of us. For if he wasn't, why was the angelic I-pin staying by his side?

Maybe we failed to see his good side from where she looks at him. Or maybe she failed to see his evils from where we stood. But one thing is for sure, that some things cannot be judged easily, as our initial judgment is limited by our basic senses.

Such is the difficulty in living with others.'

And the Wizard King ends his entry of his most recent adventure.

* * *

Got lost somewhere. But I hope you enjoyed it somehow! Please leave a review. You can tell me how confusing it is, how bad it is, or how good it is. Flame me all you want, I'm resistant :)

Good day to everyone!


End file.
